Ponyboy Will You Read Me a Story
by ashleysaysRawwr
Summary: What happends when eight year old Lucy Curtis comes to visit and makes Ponyboy read her a story? Ponyboy/OC and slight prosper/OC Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

"Ponyboy will you read me a story?" The eight year begged her older cousin. Ponyboy looked up from his homework and stared at the little blonde girl.

"You need to go to bed Lucy" Ponyboy told her. Lucy smile turned into a pout.

"_Please _just one chapter and I'll go to sleep" She whined. Sighing Ponyboy got up and walked over to her bed. The little girls pout became a huge smile.

"What book do you want me to read?" He asked. Lucy pulled out a thick book labeled 'Fire Spell'. Ponyboy looked at the young child weirdly. Below it in small gold letters it said 'Sequel to The Thief Lord'.

"You sure 'bout that kid?" Her head bobbed up and down vigorously. Mumbling aright he took the book.

"_Oh how I hate this place_" He read out loud "_I needed to get away and I needed to do it soon. I didn't belong here. Not since they found out. They think I'm a freak, they say I don't belong. But I guess it's true. I didn't belong anywhere, I couldn't go anywhere, I was bound in chains and put up for all to see. Until tonight, tonight I will be freed and I will run away from this dreaded place I call_**_ Gypsy Hideaway_**_. _" Ponyboy looked up from the book to see a grin the size of Texas on his little cousin's face.

"_Getting out of here will be tough but I can do it. At least, I think I can. Once they let me out of the chain I made a break for Stella. Stella was an old abandoned theater me and my friends lived in. Thinking of my friend Hornet the whole way. She was best friend from the start. I often feel self-conscious around her because she's beautiful and I'm not. She was slender and had brown hair, which she wore in a long, thin braid that went right down to her hips. Oh how I wish I could have her looks. She's so natural, unlike me. I have hair the color of the fires in hell. Everyone stared at it, I'm not sure if that's a good thing. My eyes are look like the ocean was in them. Which I guess isn't that bad but sometimes I can see waves crashing which is a little strange. And, above everything else, I was unnaturally pale." _By this time things where starting to get weird. Everyone in the house was gathered around to hear the book Ponyboy was reading. They were all somewhat fantasized by the story.

"_Finally I got to Stella, pulling the cord that hung above the entrance. I heard some shuffling inside and a faint "Password". I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who it was. "Riccio it's Elodie, let me in" I said. A few seconds after that the big, black door swung open showing Riccio with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Elodie, what are you doing here?" He asked. I showed him my bruised up wrist. His eyes got slightly bigger and I walked in. "Hornet!" I called. I saw her brown head pop up from the stack of books beside her bed. "Elodie!" she cried running to me, embracing me in the tightest hug of my life. A grip which I returned with my own. "Oh. My. God. What happened to your wrist?' She asked examining it. "Madam __Nadya" I said, knowing she knew what I meant. "Eldoie!" A small voice cried. I turned around to see a blonde head running towards me. I gripped the boy tightly. "Have you been good Bo?" I asked. He nodded his head vigorously but something told me that was only partly true. I turned to see Prosper standing in the doorway. "Has he?" I asked, my voice breaking the slightest bit due to the mosh bit that was going on in my stomach. "Ehh sort of." He answer-." _Just then all the lights went out in the house and a huge crack of lighting fell from the sky.

"You better be getting to sleep Lucy" Darry said.

"Yes sir" She said slipping her head under her covers. A few minutes slipped by and everyone in the house was asleep, for the exception of Ponyboy. He had that story stuck in his head.

_Why did they chain her up?_ He thought. He glanced over at the book a few more times. He heard soft footsteps outside his door. Thinking it was Lucy, he opened the door to see a bright pink skirt turn the corner. He decided to fallow it. Hearing the door close slightly he turned the corner, still curious he left the house, seeing a head behind pecking out of a tree.

"Hello" He called, rubbing his arms. It was cold outside and all he had on was an old tee shirt and some jeans.

"Hello" A sweet voice answered. But not from the tree, from somewhere across the way. Ponyboy was dazed a little by her voice, but soon snapped out of it. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see long brown hair turn the corner. He looked confused at the corner. How did she get all the way over there? Still curious he fallowed, even though it might have been the death of him, he was going to catch her. He didn't know why he wanted to but he did. As he kept walking he felt something hit the back of his head, in seconds he was out cold.

"Is he ok?" Asked a voice from above him.

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" Came another voice. Ponyboy's eyes fluttered open seeing a few pairs staring back.

"Who are you?" A boy asked. His hair was redish blonde and going off in any direction it pleased and he had somewhat…….interesting teeth. He also saw a little boy with curly blonde hair, a girl with long brown hair, and a guy with a bird mask.

"Ponyboy Curtis" He said. The brunette looked at him funny then said; "That's an original name"

"My dad was an original person" He said. The girl just nodded and asked if he was okay. He just shook his head yes and tried to get up, but fell down with a pain shooting through his back.

"Obviously you're not alright" Said the masked boy.

"Who's not alright?" An intoxicating voice asked. Once again Ponyboy's head began to spin at the sound. Soon a redhead came into view. She looked vaguely familiar. Like he had heard of her before.

"Him" The little blonde boy said, pointing to Ponyboy.

"Hornet go get him some food?" She asked. The girl, who he suspected was Hornet, walked off to go get some food.

**A/N: Lousy place to end I know but I didn't want to make it to long yah know….. **


	2. Chapter 2

"What's your name?" Ponyboy asked the red head, still curious about her. She was wiping the blood off the cut on his shoulder. She didn't answer, just kept wiping off the blood, boy there was a lot of blood. He winced a little as the alcohol touched his sensitive wound. He looked around. This place was real fancy, old, looked liked it hadn't been touched in over twenty years, but it was still fancy. Dusty wire cables stuck out from the ceiling where there had once been large chandeliers. The children had strung a few naked light bulbs running on batteries throughout the large, circular room, and even in their dim light you could see the plaster coming off the painted ceiling. From what he could see the ceiling was once painted to look like the sky, a light blue with a few puffy clouds. The red velvet chair where still scattered in rows of twenty on each side. Only three rows where left from the original fifty rows. The movie theater's screen was hidden behind a thick curtain embroidered with golden stars. The curtain was moth-eaten but it had kept its old splendor. The golden thread on the pale blue fabric still shimmered full of promise. The red head mumbled a quick 'done' and got up to leave.

"You still haven't told me your name" Ponyboy said. The girl turned around, her blue eyes looked as if waves were crashing in them. He was mesmerized for a second but quickly snapped out of it.

"Elodie" She stated "Elodie Gabrielle Montgomery" And with that she walked off. Then it clicked. He was in the book that he had read to his little cousin hours ago.

"Here's some food" A voice said. He looked up, to see the Hornet standing there with some bread and a plate of spaghetti. Ponyboy forced a smile, he had never spaghetti.

"I hope it's alright, its all we have" She said, with a small smile.

"It's fine" He mumbled, taking a bit of his bread. It tasted really good, like texas toast but with more garlic. Eating contently he listened to what the girl had to say.

"Do you have a home?" She asked.

"Not here" He said, taking another bite.

"Where is your home?" She asked. This girl sure did ask a lot of questions.

"Back in Tusla" He said.

"Tusla?"

"Yah it's in Oklahoma"

"Oh so your American!" She didn't really say it as a question but more of a statement.

"Yeah"

"Oh I thought so, you don't really sound Italian" She said. Ponyboy just nodded.

"Hornet have you seen Bo's kitten?" Elodie asked from somewhere on the second story.

"I think their behind the curtain!" Hornet hollered.

"Yay!" Bo screamed running towards the curtain. After Ponyboy was done eating they got him a mattress, it wasn't very big and his feet would hang off the end if he didn't scrunch up. But it was all they had so he didn't complain, he knew how they felt. About not having much I mean.

"Ponyboy, are you awake" A voice broke him out of his thought. He turned around to see Elodie lying down on her bed beside him.

"Yeah" He said turning around.

"Sorry we couldn't get a bigger bed for you" She said, looking down at the floor.

"Its fine, I'm used to it anyway" Elodie cocked her head to the side and looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I always shared a room with my brother so I'm used to not having much room." He explained. She just nodded.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her, honestly interested. She didn't answer for a really long time.

"Their dead" She choked back tears "The-they were murdered a few months after I was born."

Ponyboy froze. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean t-"

"It's alright" She said wiping a tear off of her cheek. "What about yours?"

"Mine are dead to" Ponyboy said, staring at the ceiling.

"I guess were both off pretty bad then huh?" He mumbled a slight 'yah' in response and turned back around, soon to hear the slight snores of the red head beside him.


End file.
